7 Things
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Kendall Knight hates 7 Things about James Diamond. James/Kendall implied Cargan. T for scenes of a sexual nature and a naked James.


7 Things.

**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared**

Kendall Knight curled up on the window seat. Carlos and Logan watched him intently, as if he would blow up into a million pieces at any second. He knew they cared, but he was going to be fine- eventually. He just didn't know when.

James had hurt him, cheating on Kendall with that blonde girl. James didn't even know that Kendall knew that he had done it. He would probably get it when he got home, Logan and Carlos were currently also standing on either side of the door with hockey sticks. Kendall just hoped that Katie or Mrs. Knight didn't walk in unsuspectingly.

Kendall sighed, thinking about how he and James had been so perfect. He'd have to do two things now- buy a bed and switch rooms with Carlos or Logan, who wouldn't be so thrilled about being separated from their boyfriends.

Kendall's head snapped up as James' signature yelp boomed through the apartment and Carlos started screaming obscenities. "GUYS!" STOP IT!'" James yelped.

"Guys, knock it off" Kendall said. The hockey stick bearing loons stopped and James looked over at Kendall. Kendall could hear James' heart stop as he saw the tears running down Kendall's face. He rushed over, trying to wrap Kendall in his arms. Carlos tackled James as soon as he got Kendall in his arms. Logan put himself between Kendall and James.

"What the hell is this?" James asked.

"I know what you did with Giovanna. And It's over" Kendall said. "You won't treat me like this, James"

**It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear**

James followed Kendall out of the apartment. "Kendall, I didn't!" he shouted. "She attacked me!"

Kendall scoffed "Why were you even with her?" he asked, storming out of the building. James followed, nearly in tears.

"I was just talking to her and the next thing I know she has me pinned to a wall!"

Kendall rolled his eyes, whipping around. "That only happens in the movies, you dumbass"

James gasped "Kendall!"

"No James. I'm sick and tired of your shit and I'm done!"

James grabbed a hold of Kendall "I'll change!" he said "Any kind of guy you want, that's who I'll be"

Kendall rolled his eyes "Oh, don't go borrowing lyrics" he said, ripping his arm out of James' hold.

"Dammit, Kendall, they're my lyrics" James said. Kendall crossed his arms together.

"They're also mine. Look, you're the one who cheated, you're going to have to leave" Kendall said. "I'm just an innocent bystander and you're dragging me down. If you ever really loved me, you certainly don't now."

James spun around and punched the wall "Dammit Kendall, I love you. I didn't cheat on you. Whatever else I've done that has pissed you off, I'll change it. I'm not kidding, if you want a 5'4 blonde guy, I'll go get my legs cut off and dye my hair! If you want it, you get it" he shouted.

"Nothing will ever change until you hear the seven things that I hate about you!" Kendall said.

James ran his hands through his hair. "Than tell me"

Kendall looked thoughtful "Uh- no" he said, storming off.

James collapsed to the floor. "But I didn't even do anything"

**The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy**

3 months earlier

"Lucas James Diamond, you let me in the bathroom! NOW!" Kendall bellowed. He had to pee, really bad, and James had been in the bathroom for an hour.

"No! I'm not pretty enough to be seen yet" James screamed.

Kendall sighed "You're such an arrogant asshole" he announced.

James' head popped out "But I'm your arrogant asshole" he grinned.

Kendall grinned "Yeah, sure now will you let me into the bathroom, I really need to pee" he said.

James shrugged. "Whatever. You could have just asked nicely" he said, letting his boyfriend in the room.

"I did. 10 times." Kendall said. James perched himself on the counter, not at all embarrassed that Kendall was peeing 3 feet away.

"Sorry" James muttered. Kendall walked over to the counter to wash his hands. When he finished, James grabbed a hold of him, pulling the blonde boy in between his legs, locking them around him. Kendall grinned up at him. "I love you Kendall"

Kendall wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "You're amazing, James" he said with a smile as his lips met James'. "I'll never be able to get enough"

**Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

1 month BBU (Before Break Up)

"Kendall, you're eyebrows are sooo big" Jennifer 1 drawled. "They're kind of ugly" she added, turning to James. "Why are you even with him?"

"I don't know" James said, grinning.

Kendall hung his head. James stopped smiling, but Jennifer kept right on. "And your nose is too big and your hair doesn't match your eyebrows and you're fat" she said.

Kendall looked at her in shock. He wasn't fat. Was this girl loony?

James kind of snickered.

"What the hell, Jennifer." Kendall said, shocked. Carlos and Logan, who had been making out in the chair next to Kendall, who was sitting in James' lap with James's arms wrapped securely around him, looked up.

Logan was the first to speak up. "Kendall isn't fat" he said softly.

Carlos, on the otherhand, smacked James in the back of the head. "Dude, defend your man" he urged.

James shrugged. "I guess. Jen, it's not bag on Kendall day, today or any day. Shut your fake mouth" he said. Jennifer huffed and stormed off.

Kendall laid his head on James's shoulder, smiling. James looked down, and captured Kendall's lips with his own. ****

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

2 days ABU (After Break Up)

James walked into the apartment, only to be met by glares. Carlos was the first to speak up. "You're an asshole, James Diamond" he growled.

"What did I do this time?" James groaned.

"You didn't even apologize to Kendall for breaking his heart" Logan barked. Weird, Carlos was growling and Logan was barking.

Kendall walked into that room, holding a cartoon of ice cream. Upon seeing James, he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. James winced. He hadn't seen Kendall since the break up two days ago and Kendall had gained at least 10 pounds. Carlos glared at James. "" Carlos screamed.

James rolled his eyes and ran over to Kendall, who had turned to leave . He grabbed Kendall's shoulder. "I'm sorry" He said, taking the ice cream cartoon from his ex and tossing it at the trashcan. He took Kendall's hands.

"For what" Kendall scoffed.

"For cheating on you?" James guessed.

"So you finally admit it" Kendall said.

"Sorry, correction. I'm sorry that little slut Giovanna came to the palm woods. I'm sorry I thought she was hot for 5 seconds. I'm sorry I talked to her. I'm sorry I was stupid. But I'm not sorry for cheating because I didn't cheat"

Kendall hauled back and punched James in the face.****

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

2 Weeks ABU

"James, just stop texting Kendall" Logan yelled at the taller boy. "You don't mean your sorry, because if you did, you would admit you did it. Why is so hard for you to understand, if you had just admitted in the first place, you would probably still have Kendall. And A seriously sore ass from the ass kicking Carlos and I would like to dish out, but you'd have Kendall"

James flopped onto the couch "Look, if you want to kick my ass, just do it. I don't care. I don't even want to be pretty anymore"

Logan looked at him "Not that I care, but why?"

"Because, don't you get it? I was only determined to be beautiful for Kendall. Now that I don't have him, I could care less."

Kendall dashed through the room., hiding. Even at the speed his ex was going, James could tell Kendall was still putting on weight. "Could you at least keep him from eating all that crap!" James shouted at Logan. "You know he has a problem not eating junk. You're not doing anything about it. KENDALL COME BACK" James ran after his ex, determined to help him.

Kendall had always had a problem with sweets and junk. When he had started dating James back when they were 15, he had been four pounds overweight. The hockey had kept him from gaining more.

Now, because they were on a 2 month break from rehearshals and Kendall hadn't hit the ice in weeks, and he had been eating worse than he ever had, he was at least 20 pounds overweight. He had been 5 pounds underweight, according to his doctor, at the time of the break up. That meant he had gained those 4 pounds, the 10-15 in his target group and 20 extra. All in 2 weeks. That scared the crap out of James.

"What has this breakup done" he muttered as Carlos brought him to the ground.

****

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

1 month BBU

James threw himself on top of Kendall "SAVE YOUR WOMEN AND CHILDREN! CARLOS HAD BEANS" He screeched.

Kendall toppled to the ground, laughing. "Why am I the woman?" he asked, wrapping his laps around James's legs.

"Because I'm bigger. And I tend to hold you, not the other way around" James reasoned. "And I don't get Pms-y" he added. Kendall laughed. "Yeah, I definitely wear the pants in this relationship"

Kendall rolled his eyes "James, you're currently naked" he pointed out.

"You could be naked too, Kennnnnnny" James said, his hands going to Kendall's shirt. Kendall slapped his hand away.

"I'm not going to streak with you" Kendall said. "Come on, go get dressed, we have to go record soon"

James ran off, shouting something about being foiled again. Kendall laughed.

****

**Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

Two years BBU

"Kendall, I'm not kidding. I like you. I might even love you" James said, pressing a hand to Kendall's cheek. "I know you like me. What's so hard about just giving in?" he said. His hands were on Kendall's pants button.

Kendall groaned "We're 15, James" he muttered.

"It's not like getting you could get pregnant, Kenny" James said, his head inclining towards Kendall's neck. Kendall moaned. "You'd be my first and I'd be yours."

Kendall moaned as James held him closer. "Are you sure?" he asked the dark haired boy, who had his hands up his shirt, resting on Kendall's chest.

James nodded "I don't want anyone but you. I never will"

That night, Kendall Knight lost his innocence. All because James had made Kendall love him.

********

****

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

1 month ABU

James stormed into the kitchen. Kendall was standing at the fridge. "Kendall, we had lunch 10 minutes ago. You can't be hungry." James announced. "Look, I'm sorry." He said. "Will you just tell me the seven things you hate?" he asked, taking the éclair out of Kendall's hands and tossing it.

"You're vain" Kendall begam "Your games. You're insecure. You said you loved me but you look at girls. The girls you hang with are jerks and you act like them and it hurts, you make me cry, but you also make me laugh and I don't know which one to follow. Sometimes, I don't even know who you are, and- You make me love you"

"Is that a bad thing" James said. "I'm sorry. Did Logan tell you why I care about how I look?"

"No?"

"It's all for you. You're so effortlessly handsome and I have to look good to be with you" James said. "And I know that I act like a jerk but I never meant to hurt you. And I'm not gay, I'm bisexual, sometimes I see a girl who spikes my interest. You can't tell me you've never looked at other guys" he said. Kendall shrugged.

"I make you cry. But I also make you laugh. You should stay with the goodtimes. I'll never act like someone else again. And you do the exact same thing to me. I can't stop loving you. I'm too damn stupid to not care. And you are going to put that candy away" James' eyes flashed dangerously. "Find something better to do with your time" he said.

Suddenly, Kendall launced himself into James' arms. "I love you" he announced.

"Dude, did they put you drugs?" James asked. Kendall shook his head.

"I just realized, you care too much about me to not be faithful. Carlos and Logan don't put their foot down. You do. You love me. You would never cheat. I should have believed you" Kendall said. "I feel like a giant turd." He said.

James looked at the boy in his arms. "So you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? You didn't do anything" Kendall said. "I'm sorry for being such a jackass." He said. "Will you take me back?"

James smiled "Babe, I never go"

Kendall smiled as James carried him to the couch. "Do you still have those old jeans?" he asked. James knew the ones and nodded.

"I'll go get them"

He returned with the worn out pair of jeans that Kendall was obsessed with. Kendall grabbed a hold of the jeans and smiled. When they had been dating befpre, Kendall hadn't gone a week without wearing them.

Kendall smiled "Do you want to know the 7 things I like you about you?"

James nodded "Of course" he said, pulling his new boyfriend into his arms.

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Kendall latched his hands around James's hair "I love this hair" he smiled. "And your eyes, and of course, these jeans. I love how you make me laugh" he said. He pulled James onto the couch ontop of him and pulled James to him. "and I love how you hold me when I cry. If you're going to hold me, you can make me cry all you want. Just don't tell Captian Brain and Super Carlos" Kendall said.

"and I love kissing you" Kendall said. James looked into his eyes. "Kiss me James"

James didn't need a second invitation. He slammed his lips into Kendall's, demanding dominance and entrance into Kendall's mouth. Kendall moaned and wrapped his legs around James' back and his arms around his neck, hanging off of him at this point. He layed back and let James explore his mouth,enjoying every minute of it.

************

****

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do

When James finally relented and dropped onto the couch, holding Kendall close. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Kendall breathing against his chest. "You had three more"

Kendall grabbed James hand. "Holding hands" he listed. With his other hand, he wrapped one of James legs over him. He smiled and wrapped his legs around James' other leg and his arms around his mid section. James smiled as Kendall buried his face in James' shirt. "When we're intertwined like this and nothing can go wrong because My Jamie has me in his arms and nothing can touch me because if they do, Jamie will hurt them. Being protected" he put it simply.

"and the last?"

"You make me love you" Kendall said, kissing him.

* * *

************************

****

A/N: What do you think? I'd like to know? I like this… a lot…


End file.
